Saori Emperatriz
by Condesa De La Fere
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno al de la serie de Saint Seiya, y está inspirada en la vida de la emperatriz Sisi, pero los protagonista son los personajes de esta serie que es mi favorita espero que les agrade es la segunda historia que escribo… :)
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno al de la serie de Saint Seiya, y está inspirada en la vida de la emperatriz Sisi, pero los protagonista son los personajes de mi seria favorita espero que les agrade es la segunda historia que escribo…

Prologo

Esta historia empieza en los albores del viejo mundo en que la elegancia y fastuosidad eran tónica preponderante en los salones de la vieja Olimpia, pero quizás donde se había centralizado mas esta incomparable pompa, era en la capital del imperio llamada Elíseos.

Era aquella época de los reinos ducados, principados y las ciudades libres de Gea, época de la más estricta etiqueta que marcaba el ritmo de la alta convivencia social y era entonces cuando en el palacio de Atenas el Duque Shion veía trascurrir plácidamente su existencia en compañía de su esposa, la Duquesa Metis, hermana de la emperatriz Hera de Olimpia y sus ocho hijos llamados Mu, Hyoga, jabu, sasha, saori, shunrei, june y Geist. Mu era el primogénito, seguido de sasha.

Después venia el tercer de los hijos de los Duques de Atenas, una preciosa niña a quien en las aguas bautismales se impuso el nombre de saori y que más tarde tenía que convertirse en la más encantadora de las muchachas mimada por todos y distinguida con un afecto sin límites por el gran duque Shion. Vinieron a continuación los cinco hijos restantes que en aquel palacio pasaron los primeros años de sus existencia de forma placida y sencilla, exentos de la etiqueta cortesana que imperaba en la capital.

El palacio de Atenas se encontraba emplazado a orillas del lago Pireo, en una suave pradera enmarcada por los montes parnés. El duque Shion o patriarca como los aldeanos lo llamaban era un hombre sencillo y cordial que nunca negaba entrada en su palacio incluso alas gentes mas humildes a pesar de que él era el primogénito de una rama Ducal llamada Muviana que reinaba entonces en Atenas. Su esposa, con la que había contraído matrimonio, era hermana de la duquesa Hera y del Emperador Julián, Ella era una ilustre dama que pos su regia cuna se preocupaba en gran manera de dar sus hijos la más extensa de las educaciones y de enseñarles como era debido aquellas normas sociales que tan arraigadas tenia ella. Sin embargo, la peregrina fantasía de su esposo, el duque Shion, que sin olvidar su rango social, se ocupaba de la caza y la pesca incluso de escribir obras poéticas, había influido en el modo de ser de sus hijos, que encontraban un gran aliado en su padre en sus naturales ímpetus de selvática libertad. Solamente sasha mantenía la más exquisitas formas en su modo de comportase, lo que hacia que ya desde su mas tierna infancia fuese distinguida por su madre que no obstante, sentía un gran amor por todos sus hijos, a los que quería de igual manera.

En la época estival, la duquesa Metis acostumbraba realizar algunas excursiones al extranjero en las que se llevaba a varios de sus hijos.

En cierta ocasión, realizo un viaje a Olimpia acompañada de la princesa Sasha y Saori, del primogénito Mu y de Jabu. En el camino coincidió la duquesa con su hermana Hera esposa del presunto heredero del trono imperial, El archiduque Zeus, que iba acompañada de sus hijos Shura, Shaka y Aioros, el mayor de los cuales el era Shura que contaba con 18 años… como sea que la hija mayor de la duquesa Metis contaba entonces solamente 13 años, el archiduque apenas se fijo ella y, como es lógico mucho menos en saori que solamente tenía once. Shura pensaba mas en la situación política de su país, debido a que en aquel mismo verano había estallado una revolución en Asgard que había puesto fin a la monarquía del rey Sigfrido y a su reina Hilda, en cambio el archiduque Aiora que contaba con tres años menos que su hermano. Se intereso vivamente por su prima saori, obsequiándola continuamente con ramilletes de flores y pequeños regalos, y paseando siempre con ella,

El temperamento alegre y vivas de la pequeña saori, que se manifestaba espontaneo en todo momento, había despertado en el archiduque una clara simpatía, que se prolongo cuando la juvenil pareja tuvo que separarse, por medio de una ingenua correspondencia y por el intercambio de unos regalos, con los que tanto el uno como el otro querían simbolizar una sentimental promesa de no separase jamás, pero Aiora como hemos dicho, contaba solamente con quince años y la pequeña saori once y claro, el idilio no tuvo larga duración, porque las cartas de los jóvenes fueron espaciándose, hasta que se interrumpieron definitivamente.

Durante el invierno de aquel mismo año, el gran duque Shura, que como sabemos había cumplido ya los 18 años y en consecuencia había sido declarado mayor de edad, ocupo el trono imperial de Olimpia, debido a que su padre el archiduque heredero Zeus, a quien correspondía por la abdicación de sus tío el emperador Cronos, había renunciando a sus derechos. En consecuencia, aquel muchacho que en el mes de agosto había mirado con indiferencia a sus primas Sasha y saori, se había convertido en el emperador.

Mientras tanto en Atenas la familia del gran duque Shion seguía su vida placenteramente y sin preocupaciones, puesto que si alguna pequeña diferencia existía entre los duques, que se amaban entrañablemente, era más que nada debida a los distintos puntos de vista de los esposos en cuanto a normas sociales. Sabemos que el duque Shion era un hombre sencillo y franco, que si bien mantenía su nobleza dignamente, no era muy amigo de las exageradas etiquetas, de las que en su vida privada huía totalmente, proceder que no era demasiado del agrado de su esposa que se lamentaba contantemente ante el ejemplo que daba a su hijos.

-Por todos los dioses Shion-exclamaba la duquesa en el transcurso de algunas comidas-, si tu no usas cubierto para comer salchichas ¿que quieres que hagan los pequeños?

-Pues simplemente, comer salchichas-contesto Shion con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡eres incorregible-comentaba su esposa, mientras los pequeños, con una salchicha en cada mano, comían alegremente. Sin embargo a pesar de esas pequeñas divergencias, que situaban a la familia en dos reducidos bloques, eran totalmente felices, ya que ello no era obstáculo para que todos, sin excepción, se quisieran entrañablemente.

La princesa sasha, bajo los sabios consejos de su madre, Metis, se iba convirtiendo en una elegante damita todo corazón y bondad, capaz de alternar en todo tipo de reuniones con los máximos refinamientos. Por eso su madre la distinguía favorablemente.

En cambio saori, que como sabemos era la preferida de su padre, por su temperamento jovial y su amor a la naturaleza, era la indiscutible embajadora de sus hermanos. Cuando alguno de estos pretendía obtener algún favor del jefe del jefe de la familia. La princesa saori era sobradamente conocida en toda la región, y si bien nadie ignoraba su nombre, todos la llamaban palas, como familiarmente lo hacían en su propio hogar.

Era una linda muchacha que montaba a caballo con una destreza impecable y acompañaba a su progenitor por entre los bosques en busca de una buena pieza de caza, de la misma manera que, en su compañía, cogía las cañas para dedicarse a la pesa en el lago.

En sus ojos claros parecían reflejarse todas las bellezas de la naturaleza: el azul de cielo y el verde de los valles, su rostro, de líneas perfectas, quedaba bellamente enmarcado cuando su larga cabellera morada se soltaba al viento o reposaba muellemente sobre su hombros, era una faz risueña, que unida a su carácter alegre y franco, captaba las empatías de cuantos la veían, además, al igual que su padre, nunca rehuía la conversación y consideraba que incluso criados, que sin excepción la tenían en gran estima, eran sus amigos.

Saori tenía un corazón de oro, adoraba a los animales y por eso no es de extrañar que en el parque de Atenas cuidase con cariño a un ciervo domesticado, que había recogido y tenia recluido en un cercado, alimentándolo con leche suministrada por medio de un biberón, El animalito no tomaba e alimento de otra mano que no fueran saori, y ella, solícita, no dudaba en sentarse en el suelo para proporcionárselo. Tenía también una gran cantidad de pájaros de todas las especies a los que igualmente prodigaba toda clase de cuidados. Poseía además, un simpático cordero y se preocupaba por la cría de conejos blancos y gallinas. Y claro, tampoco podía faltar a saori un formidable corcel llamado Pegaso y la compañía de tres preciosos canes que en muchas ocasiones entablaban autenticas batallas pacificas con los hermanos menores de la princesa, que se veían privados de sus muñecos, por que parecían que los perros daban a entender que también ellos tenían derecho a jugar.

El ambiente familiar no podía ser más agradable y si alguien en alguna ocasión, se preocupaba, era la duquesa Metis, que como buena madre, pensaba ya en el provenir de todos sus hijos…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

En una total cordialidad iba transcurriendo la infancia de los hijos de los duques de Atenas, siempre con aquella sencillez por parte de Shion y siempre también con la constante preocupación de las normas sociales pro parte de la llego saori a cumplir los 16 años, sin cambiar en absoluto su carácter comunicativo y alegre, montaba a caballo a sus anchas, manteniendo el corazón de su madre en vilo, cuando, cruzando los prados y valles a galope tendido, hacia qué e noble bruto saltase matorrales y cuantos obstáculos se ponían enfrente. Gozaba aquella selvática libertad que le permitía nadar, pescar en el lago Pireo. Seguía cuidando sus animales, costumbres que anteponía a ciertas obligaciones, como era la de sentarse a la mesa oportunamente, cosa que casi siempre asía con retraso. Ella, en fin, era la que encontraba muy lógico que sus hermanitos comiesen las salchichas como ya sabemos, porque, cuando le venían a gusto, igualmente lo hacia ella así.

El conde Shion estaba encantado con ella y jamás la hacía objeto del menor reproche, muy al contrario: la felicitaba constantemente, y muy particular cuando saori demostraba un gran conocimiento en la equitación.

-Bien hija mía-dijo cierto día el duque a la linda princesa cuando esta descabalgaba -, estoy orgulloso de ti. Eres una perfecta amazona y esto me pone muy contento.

-Eres muy bueno, Papa-contesto saori, estampando un sonoro beso en una de las mejillas del muviano.

-¡Esta bien, saori! Exclamo Shion, desasiéndose del estrecho abrazo de su hija-.¿Que te parece si mañana organizamos tu y yo una partida de caza? Ya sé Que sientes una gran estimación hacia los animales, pero es la ley de la naturaleza el que el hombre tenga que basar una buena parte de su alimentación en aquellos.

Saori levanto sus ojos claros y sonrió.

-Te prometo no disparar sobre ejemplares jóvenes-explico el duque-; pero es mi deseo que eme acompañes iremos tu y yo solitos como ti te gusta. ¿Qué te parece?

Saori no dijo nada, pero su actitud esa sobradamente elocuente, tomo la mano del patriarca y le obligo a dar vueltas sobre si mismo, mientras ella marcaba círculos corriendo sin cesar

-¡Basta, basta, pequeña¡

Una mutua y sonora carcajada salió de las gargantas de aquellos dos seres felices, que inmediatamente cruzaron el parque, para penetrar pocos momentos después el suntuoso palacio

-¿Dónde están los pequeños?-pregunto el duque a su esposa que se hallaba sentada al lado de su hija mayor, atareadas ambas en sus fina labores.

La duquesa levanto los ojos vivamente y pregunta su vez:

-¿Pero no estabas pescando con ellos en el lago?

Shion a sabiendas de lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposa, exclamo sonriendo como era peculiar en él:

-¡Bah! No te preocupes, querida, estarán en la pasarela y además, son todos muy buenos nadadores.

La duquesa sonrió también y volvió a su labor.

-Vamos saori-ordeno Shion

-¡Vamos!-contesto esta, anticipándose para correr sin cesar hacia la orilla del lago.

Allí estaban sus hermanos, agarrados todos de una misma caña, luchando denodadamente con un formidable ejemplar que había tenido a la debilidad de picar el anzuelo.

-¡Papa¡ ¡Papa! - gritaron aun mismo tiempo los jóvenes hijos del duque-. ¡Fíjate que pez más grande!

-Vamos a ver. Déjenme-exclamo el peli verde, cogiendo la caña-. Pues sí que es grande, no será fácil sacarlo del agua. Acércate, Hyoga sujeta por este lado. Tu Jabu, toma el carrete.

Los dos jovencitos, ante la ilusión que la pesca producía, no se hicieron repetir la orden, acercándose precipitadamente a su progenitor, que se encontraba en la punta misma de la pasarela. Pero lo hicieron con tan mala fortuna, que los dos fueron a parar al agua sin remisión ante las carcajadas de sus hermanitas y el grito de angustia saori.

Sin embargo, este pequeño percance no tuvo mayores consecuencias que el remojón de los dos hijos del duque y la pérdida del pescado pudo escapar definitivamente, aparte, claro está, de la contrariedad que produjo en la Duquesa aquella nueva aventura de sus inquietos hijos.

Media hora más tarde se encontraban todos reunidos alrededor de una amplia mesa disfrutando de un delicioso almuerzo, durante el cual y como siempre tenia la duquesa necesidad de recordar las normas de etiqueta que era preciso observar; tal como requería una familia de su abolengo principesco. Pero solo sasha, también como siempre, era la única que tomaba en consideración las palabras de su madre, mientras los demás, sin que ello quiera decir que no dieses muestras de una elevada educación y hasta refinamiento, no se preocupaba demasiado de unas normas exageradas, ni de la austeridad con que eran servidos por varios criados, los cuales en más de una ocasión guiñaban el ojo al duque Shion, cuando al esposa de este hacia uso de una interminable batería de cubiertos, para comer simplemente una trucha al horno de la que su marido e hijos daban cuenta en un santiamén sin tanto aparato.

No quiere decir esto que la duquesa Metis hiciese gala de la menor cursilería en su procedes. No , eso sería faltar a la verdad, puesto que la ilustre dama, como hermana de la emperatriz Hera, se limitaba a observar en todo momento las normas sociales propias de su cuna.

Terminaban de comer, cuando uno de los criado anuncio…

-El señor Dohko acaba de llegar.

-puede pasar indico el duque Shion, al tiempo que preparaba una silla al lado de la suya.

-por favor-tercio la duquesa-. ¿Cómo es posible qUe hagas pasar a un simple tabernero al comedor?

-¡Bha! Dohko es un buen amigo mío y puedo recibirle en la intimidad.

La duquesa movió su cabeza con una ademan resignado. A los poco momentos aparecía en el Umbral de la puerta un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, alegre y risueño que tedio la mano inmediatamente al duque.

-Buenos días, duquesa-exclamo, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

La aludida correspondió al saludo.

-Siéntate Dohko y dime lo que te trae por aquí-exclamo Shion, señalando la isla que había preparado a su lado.

El recién llegado no se hizo repetir la orden y tomo asiento inmediatamente

-Y bien tu dirás.

-Pues nada en particular-balbució el señor-, pasaba muy cerca de aquí y me he dicho que lo mejor que podía hacer era venir y saludar a los señores duques.

-¡Bien hecho¡-asevero el dueño de la casa. Dando una palmadita en el hombro del visitante.

Se hico una pausa, durante la cual la duquesa levanto repetidas veces los ojos, como para preguntar qué es lo que sucedía.

Por fin Dohko dijo:

-Ahora podremos saber con mucha rapidez las noticias de Elíseos.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto al que llamaban el patriarca

-se acaba de instalar-explicó Dohko –un maravilloso invento…

-Al …,al…tefonagro…,no…,no…,no es eso; se dice de otra manera…el telin…,no, no, tampoco.

El duque estallo en una sonora carcajeada, mientras su esposa no puedo menos que sonreír, Dohko se ruborizo.

-¡demonios¡ -tartajeo el visitante-; no acierto a dar con la palabrota con que se a bautizado el invento, pero voy a explicar de lo que se trata para hacerme comprender.

El duque adopto una postura expectante, mientras su esposa miraba interesadamente al moreno.

Este invento sirve para enviar mensajes a grandes distancias sin necesidad de correos, en una ciudad se coloca un hombre delante de un pequeño aparatito situado en la cima de una mesa, debajo de la cual hay muchos frascos e hilos y con la mano dando unos golpecitos a una especie de palanca que va haciendo ti, tit, ti, ta, tat, ti, tit y esta musiquilla pasa por dentro de los hilos y lo recibe otro hombre en otra ciudad, y como tanto el uno como el otro saben lo que quiere decir el ti, tat, pues se entienden perfectamente, muy fácil verdad.

Sus interlocutores rieron de nuevo ante la científica explicación del invitado, que a buenas seguro esperaba ser felicitado por la notica que acababa de traer, pero su asombro fue mayúsculo cuando el dueño de la casa exclamo:

-¡ah! Vamos. Te refieres al telégrafo.

-Si, si eso es, el teguifono, digo tenografo, bueno lo que ha dichos su excelencia. El caso es que es algo prodigioso, y como he dicho antes, será más fácil que ustedes sepan con toda rapidez las noticias de su familia en Olimpia y muy en particular de Rojita

-¿Ro…jita? –interrogo la duquesa Metis, paseando su mirada por todo el cuerpo de Dohko y clavándola después en su esposo.

Dohko quiso decir Hera la gran duquesa, la emperatriz.

-perdón su excelencia-balbuceo el visitante, inclinando su cabeza ante la duquesa.

Shion haciendo como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada, trato de continuar la conversación.

-Tienes razón viejo amigo-exclamo-, será una gran ventaja saber las decisiones de mi cuñada la rojita cuando…

-¡Shion¡ por favor-corto la dama tolerante.

Ahora fue Dohko quien quiso arreglar la situación.

Desde luego que de esta manera la emperatriz que los dioses guarden muchos años, podrá comunicarse con la familia por este medio tan sensacional, por qué hemos de pensar que nos eran pocas las cosas que pueda decir la rojita…

Metis ya no se atrevió a decir más ante la carcajada que escapo de la garganta de su esposo, y al ver que los colores habían subido a la cara de Dohko.

-¡valla, valla- comento el duque, sin dejar de reír-. Gran idea la del caballero que invento esa máquina, muy interesante eso de comunicarse dando golpecitos y haciendo ti, tit, ti, tata. la verdad, no creo que sea tan difícil este sistema-y como sea que en aquel momento cruzaba su criado de confianza, le hizo una seña sin que Dohko se diera cuenta y continuo-: a lo mejor Arles es capaz de comprender mi mensaje telegráfico veamos.

El criado esbozo una sonrisa y espero mientras el duque shion, con los nudillos de sus dedos, dio unos cuantos golpecitos encima de la mesa, mientras iba diciendo:

-ti, tít., ta, tat, ti, ti, tit- y mirando al criado término-: ¿comprendido?

-Si excelencia-asevero este.

Dohko estaba anonadado pensando para su adentros que es lo que el duque había podido indicar al criado, peor bien pronto salió de sus dudas, porque al poco rato aparecía este con una bandeja de plata en la que habían dos copas de fino cristal y una botella de un no menos fino vino.

La duquesa sonrió satisfecha ante el ingenio de su esposo y se retiró a sus habitaciones, mientras los dos hombres, con las copas a su diestra, se levantaban para brindar por Atenas y por el porvenir de todos ellos…


End file.
